


чмок

by gallyanim



Series: формы мыследеятельности [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: так и сидят какое-то время — джинён с книжкой, джебом в наушниках. сколько сидят, джинён не знает по минутам, только по страницам: он успевает дойти до двадцать восьмой, когда щеку одновременно мажут сухие тёплые губы и длиннющие волосы. очень щекотно там, где джебом прикоснулся волосами, и одновременно очень тепло где-то внизу живота.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: формы мыследеятельности [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	чмок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/gifts).



на их четвёртом этаже перегорела лампочка, и джинён мысленно делает зарубку в голове написать местной аджумме об этой важной житейской проблеме. зарубка фиксируется чётко перед тем, как он впотьмах спотыкается о какой-то пакет; пакет оказывается плотным, шуршащим и лежащим не на полу, а на узкой коробке. за этой коробкой обнаруживается ещё одна, поменьше. на них обоих, щурится джинён, можно разглядеть цветные штампы йес24, а вот пакет оранжевый и безымянный. это, конечно, как раз и есть нужная дверь. где б ещё лежал такой склад мелких посылочек — да ещё из одного места, да ещё наверняка с довольно одинаковым наполнением.

по крайней мере, спасибо нынешнему курьеру за то, что не бросил всё добро на первом этаже у общей двери. тащить собрание посылок наверх после рабочего дня явно не то, о чём джинён во время этого самого рабочего дня мечтал.

мечтал он, конечно, о том, как зайдёт, разуется, шлепнется на футон. прямо в одежде раскинется звёздочкой на мягкой ткани, распустит все пуговицы и ремни, почешет живот в конце концов. потом пришлось бы заняться неизбежным — почесать кого-нибудь из котов, которые наверняка его уже найдут валяющимся в блаженном ничегонеделании. возможно, первым бы его нашёл самый главный кот, кот-предводитель, лидер домашней кошачьей стаи, без коего никаких других котов в жизни джинёна бы и не было. это было бы к лучшему — у самого главного кота джинён бы всенепременно вытребовал рамён. самый правильный рамён, с енотом на упаковке, а по факту — с тунцом, яйцом и сыром.

джинён ещё только разувается в, а нос уже как будто бы щекочет запах острого бульона с кучей наполнителей — химических и не очень. он ковыляет усталыми ногами в большую комнату и сразу же начинает ныть о бесполезных коллегах (нет, вы не подумайте, совсем не все такие, просто дома очень хочется поныть, а поводы для нытья дают именно бесполезные коллеги) вперемешку с чрезмерно активным шефом. реакции никакой. джинён быстро соображает, почему: джебом горбится перед ноутбуком в своих гигантских наушниках, весь такой погруженный в творческий процесс. на коленках, конечно же, лежат коты — джинён отмечает целых два пушистых хвоста у джебома под локтями, норы и кунты. кажется, ещё у джебомова бедра сладко дрыхнет кейк. где остальные, остаётся только догадываться. ладно, звёздочка пока немного откладывается.

нытьё сменяется тихим бурчанием под нос, пока джинён вскрывает коробки и ставит книжки на новенькую книжную полку. она ещё и наполовину не заполнена, конечно, и он только рад, что джебом активно пополняет их коллекцию, но можно же это делать, заказывая три книжки сразу, а не по одной, правильно? ну правда? ну это же не сложно?

джебом обычно смеётся и разводит руками, что он, мол, импульсивный и если видит книгу своей мечты, то не хочет ждать, пока найдёт ей компанию. надо сразу брать. не то чтобы джинён всерьёз обижался — не будь джебом импульсивным и нетерпеливым, возможно, они бы сейчас и не жили вместе и вообще встречались бы каждый с какими-то совсем другими людьми.

в пакете обнаруживается новый томик Мураками, так что джинён пристраивается с ним на край футона подождать, пока джебом вынырнет из своих музыкальных проектов. пуговицы он всё-таки расстёгивает, но пока не все. и ремень тоже только ослабляет. мечты о звёздочке так просто отпускать он ещё не готов. можно было бы, конечно, самому направиться варить рамён — если не на грохот посуды, то уж на запах джебом прибежал бы точно, но джинёну уж очень хочется тихо подождать, пока они освободятся оба и к джебому получится подольнуть и выпросить заботы.

так и сидят какое-то время — джинён с книжкой, джебом в наушниках. сколько сидят, джинён не знает по минутам, только по страницам: он успевает дойти до двадцать восьмой, когда щеку одновременно мажут сухие тёплые губы и длиннющие волосы. очень щекотно там, где джебом прикоснулся волосами, и одновременно очень тепло где-то внизу живота.

джинён его хватает за шею и профессиональным борцовским захватом, которому их всех ещё в стародавние времена учил джексон, опрокидывает джебома затылком к себе на колени. Мураками летит куда-то в сторону, хочется верить, что никто его сейчас не загонит под полку и он там не запылится до той степени, что джебом ещё случайно закажет новый экземпляр.

сам джебом смирно лежит у джинёна на коленках. смирно — если не считать, что он гогочет, как бешеный, будто у них первый раз такое случается.

— ты закончил? — спрашивает джинён. зелёные джебомовы пряди лезут тому в глаза, и джинён их убирает.

— ага, — джебом кивает. — не слышал, как ты пришёл.

— мог бы сразу сказать, как закончил.

— не мог, — глаза-полумесяцы смеются влюблённым упрямством. — хотел тихонько подкрасться и чмок. рамён будешь?


End file.
